<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>our house by deputyydipshit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433161">our house</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deputyydipshit/pseuds/deputyydipshit'>deputyydipshit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Moving In Together, engaged nicole and waverly, some hot n steamy moments you're welcome, wynonnus does NOT interruptus for once</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deputyydipshit/pseuds/deputyydipshit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole and Waverly are moving in together and they seem to be having a hard time keeping their hands to themselves while building their new furniture.</p><p>or</p><p>HORNY WAYHAUGHT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>our house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why the...fuck...are these boxes so heavy…” Nicole grunted as she stepped up onto the front porch of the house, blindly feeling her way through the doorway as her vision was blocked by the two giant boxes cradled in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Waverly and Wynonna conversing a few rooms over as she stepped through the threshold, and sighed knowing she was going to have to set the boxes down on her own somehow. Leaving the door wide open, Nicole slowly made her way across the living room to where the mountain of other boxes grew and slowly sat her boxes down on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now…” Nicole panted, doubling over and resting her hands on her knees. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> is in those boxes?” She turned one of the bulky boxes around until she saw the words </span>
  <b>
    <em>Waverly’s Books</em>
  </b>
  <span> scrawled on the side in sharpie. “Of course,” Nicole laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up straight and rubbed her hands together in an attempt to regain the feeling in her fingers again before stretching her back, relishing in every joint she felt pop. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and groaned, regretting her choice of outfit for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole turned around and headed for the door to close it, her hands making quick work of the buttons on her flannel shirt in the process. She shut the door and slid the shirt off of her shoulders, opting to wrap it around her waist instead of discarding it onto the floor. She sighed and rested her forehead against the cool wood of the door, relishing in the way it felt against her hot skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wynonna’s cackle cut through the quiet house and Nicole heard Waverly chastising her soon after. Nicole wondered what could’ve been so funny but couldn’t bring herself to move from her spot against the door. Her arms ached, her feet hurt, and her hair was damp with sweat; she made a mental note to schedule a haircut sometime in the next few days. Nicole closed her eyes and sighed, trying to push herself off the door with what little energy she already had left. They had boxes to unpack and furniture to build, and she needed to find her tools.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it usually your pants that come off first when you’re with Waverly?” Wynonna asked from across the room, startling the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> pants, Earp. It’s her pants that are the first to come off. Always.” Nicole turned to Wynonna with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>gross</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was just making a joke about you flaunting your muscles in my face, but you had to go and make it weird.” Wynonna gagged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna, what did I say about provoking Nicole? She’s very–” Waverly froze when she entered the living room, her eyes immediately landing on her now shirtless and very sweaty fiancée.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole stood across the room, hands on her hips, in nothing but a sports bra and her jeans. Sweat glistened on her torso from the sun seeping in through the uncovered windows and Waverly subconsciously licked her lips. Maybe it was her mind going into gay panic mode, but it appeared as if Nicole was purposefully flexing her muscles to make her abs and biceps stand out more than they usually did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever the cause, it was definitely something she hadn’t seen in a while considering Nicole had been swamped with work around the city and at the station; being Sheriff wasn’t an easy job and that was something both Nicole and Waverly came to find out quickly. It wasn’t until Wynonna elbowed her in the side that Waverly realized how long she had been staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, baby girl, if I’d have known you’d go all horny teenager on me then I wouldn’t have come. I passed up my weekend with Alice to spend it with you two horndogs.” Wynonna said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the record, we didn’t ask you to stay.” Waverly stated. “We didn’t force you to come either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We only requested your truck to help move the boxes and furniture. You could’ve said no.” Nicole added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that.” Wynonna looked between her best friend and her sister. “Don’t pull that ‘we’re a couple, we’re a team’ shit on me. That’s not fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We is the team, remember?” Waverly shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s our thing. You can’t steal our thing.” Wynonna draped an arm around Waverly’s shoulders and pulled her close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, don’t make snide remarks about me admiring my beautiful girlfriend.” Waverly rolled her eyes and lightly shoved her sister toward the door. “Now go home. Open a bottle of whiskey. Invite Dolls over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just want me gone so you can screw your Ginger Poptart on the floor.” Wynonna bumped Nicole’s shoulder with her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t think that’s the kind of screwing we’ll be doing.” Nicole replied, shoving Wynonna back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eldest Earp groaned melodramatically and leaned back against the door. “You guys are terrible liars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have several pieces of furniture to build before we can do anything else.” Nicole deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and I’m the Prime Minister.” Wynonna snorted. “You really believe I’m going to walk out of here thinking you two won’t be getting it on five minutes after I’m gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We went to IKEA,” Waverly interjected, “which means we have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of work to do, so if you’re not going to help then please leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help you build furniture that’s impossible to build? Methinks not.” Wynonna scoffed. “Hope you got the English instructions and not Swedish. Have fun you two, and call me when – </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> – you ever finish.” She patted Nicole on the shoulder before walking out, leaving Waverly and Nicole both frustrated and relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t go to IKEA, Waves. Why did you tell her we did?” Nicole questioned after shutting the door behind Wynonna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna hates things that are overly complicated. I knew she wouldn’t want to stay just at the mere mention of that atrocity of a store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I ever told you how smart you are?” Nicole grinned and slowly started to make her way over to the smaller woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm...once or twice.” Waverly tapped a finger against her chin in mock contemplation. “But you can always tell me again. You know, just to be sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waverly Earp, you are the smartest person I know.” Nicole wrapped a hand around Waverly’s wrist and gently drew her close.  “And I cannot </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait </span>
  </em>
  <span>to start this next chapter of our lives together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s more like it.” Waverly smiled and leaned up, brushing her lips against Nicole’s in the barest of kisses. “Maybe Wynonna was right.” She added in a whisper. “Maybe we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be getting it on five minutes after she leaves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm…” Nicole hummed and slowly backed them up into the living room. “Maybe,” she mumbled between kisses, “but we need to build our furniture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who needs furniture when we have the floor?” Waverly tangled her fingers in Nicole’s fiery tussles and tugged lightly, jerking her head back just slightly to expose her neck. “And the counter...and even just the wall.” She added before leaning forward and lightly kissing along the column of Nicole’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Waverly</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Nicole sighed, each syllable of her lover’s name dripping with want and desire. “We really need to get this stuff built so we have somewhere to sleep tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby, I don’t think we’ll be sleeping tonight.” Waverly gently nipped at Nicole’s earlobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Nicole smirked and snaked her arms around the smaller woman’s waist. Waverly nodded and brought Nicole’s smile down to her own, cutting off any further response from the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there for a while, harmlessly kissing and letting their hands roam freely. Nicole relished in the way Waverly’s finger’s made quick work with the flannel shirt tied around her waist, tossing it across the room and undoing the button of her jeans. Nicole suppressed a moan when she felt Waverly’s cold fingers dip below her waistline. The cold was enough to bring Nicole back into the present, and she abruptly pulled away, lightly gripping Waverly’s arm and stopping her from moving any further south.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waverly, wait.” She breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No waiting, no more time.” Waverly practically whimpered. “It’s been too long since I’ve had you to myself. I’ve waited all day for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, baby. I have, too.” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear, removing Waverly’s hand from her pants and letting her own skim along the top of Waverly’s shorts. “Ever since you walked out of the apartment in these damn shorts, all I’ve been able to think about is how I was going to get you out of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly gasped and sank her nails into Nicole’s shoulder at the feeling of pressure over the crotch of her shorts. A low chuckle passed through her ears from Nicole’s mouth, and Waverly started moving her hips, instinctively grinding down onto Nicole’s knee in search of some sort of friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby?” Nicole whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Waverly breathed out, her hips keeping a steady rhythm, silently screaming for Nicole’s knee to hit the spot she needed it to most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you do something for me?” Nicole gently slid her hand down to the waistline of Waverly’s shorts, keeping her leg slotted between Waverly’s, causing the brunette to gasp again, this time louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’ll do whatever you want me to.” Waverly managed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” Nicole whispered through a smirk and pressed a kiss to the underside of Waverly’s jaw. “I need you to hand me that hammer right behind you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly’s eyes shot open when she felt the warmth of Nicole’s hand leave her thighs, and nearly cried out at the loss of contact. Her eyes narrowed and she lightly smacked Nicole’s side with her hand, her cheeks flushed with desire and her pupils dilated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such an asshole. I really hope you know that.” Waverly grumbled as she turned around to retrieve the tool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might be, but you’re still marrying me.” Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist from behind, pushing her hips flush against the smaller woman’s. “Besides, you’ll thank me later for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Waverly shook her head and got out of Nicole’s grasp, waving the hammer in her hand around. “No, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> get to do that. You don’t get to use your charm and your sexy suave moves and your...</span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to coerce me into building this stuff after getting me all worked up like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole bit her lip and took the tool from her girlfriend, pulling her lips into a smirk before turning around and heading toward what would soon become their bedroom. Waverly watched the taller frame of the redhead leave the room, her hips swaying slightly more than usual. She crossed her arms and huffed, flustered and aggravated with the ache between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicole Rayleigh Haught!” Waverly followed Nicole into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we’re alone here. You don’t need to close the door.” Nicole pushed one of the boxes across the room and sliced it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not about to get away with what you just did to me.” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s arm and pulled her away from the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waverly–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You at least owe me a kiss to make up for the pain you just caused me.” Waverly pouted and crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Nicole’s face fell and she wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you did.” Waverly continued to pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole sighed and dropped the knife in her hand, shaking her head as it clattered to the floor, and leaned down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me regret this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips met in a soft kiss, Waverly’s arms finding their way around Nicole’s neck in an instant. Nicole deepened the kiss and pushed Waverly’s back against the wall, eliciting a quiet moan from the smaller woman. Waverly tugged on the short hairs at the base of Nicole’s skull, tilting her head back and breaking their kiss. Nicole kept her eyes closed and bit her lower lip hard when she felt Waverly scrape her teeth down her throat. Chills spread down her spine and the rest of her body, her breathing becoming heavier than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly smirked against Nicole’s neck and moved her hands to Nicole’s shoulders, then down her arms until she reached the long fingers trying desperately to unbutton her shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uh.” Waverly chastised and pushed Nicole away. “We have work to do, remember?” Waverly mocked and laughed when Nicole’s eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re evil.” Nicole grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Waverly smiled sweetly. “Now, come on baby. Let’s get to building this stuff.” She walked past Nicole and grabbed one of the boxes after gently slapping Nicole’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole pouted and picked the knife up from the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They worked in silence for the most part, stealing glances at each other every few seconds. Nicole was assembling the frame of their bed while Waverly worked on installing new shelves in their closet. The master bedroom was big, not big enough to put a moat of distance between them, which meant Nicole could check Waverly out just fine from her spot on the floor. There was nothing wrong with that, aside from getting distracted and dropping the wrench on the hardwood floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Nicole muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicole, are you looking at my ass?” Waverly asked without turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Nicole cleared her throat. “I am not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly hummed and bit back a laugh. She was still supposed to be mad at Nicole for teasing her earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s that bed frame coming along?” Waverly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s uh...it’s coming along.” Nicole nodded, though Waverly couldn’t see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I turn around and see that only one side is bolted together because you’ve just been checking me out this whole time, Nicole, I swear.” Waverly threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lot more complicated than it seems.” Nicole defended, her eyes trained on Waverly’s arms as she reached up to screw something into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Waverly rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. “Sure, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They grew quiet again, returning to their separate tasks. Nicole managed to get the bed put together without dropping any other tools, but Waverly seemed to be having some trouble with the closet shelves. Nicole noticed her small girlfriend trying to screw one of the last screws into place, struggling to reach its height. Quiet grunts fell from Waverly’s mouth as she continuously tried to reach the screwdriver to the shelf. Nicole chuckled quietly and stood up from her place on the ground, using the t-shirt she had put on earlier to wipe the sweat from her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, Nicole stepped over the framework of the bed and made her way over to Waverly. As she approached the brunette Nicole heard her muttering under her breath and expressing ehr aggravation toward her height and the height of the closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who even needs shelves this high?” Waverly grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone who might be taller than 5’4.” Nicole answered as she reached Waverly. “Allow me to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly jumped slightly but quickly recovered as Nicole’s left hand rested on her waist, her right hand taking the screwdriver. Waverly huffed and blew a stray strand of hair out of her face, but found it even harder to be mad at Nicole when their bodies were pressed so close together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that your hammer or are you just happy to see me?” Waverly giggled, her hand falling behind her back and grabbing the toolbelt Nicole had around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Nicole answered simply and stepped back after successfully securing the screw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast, Haught.” Waverly pulled Nicole back toward her body by her belt. “I know we still have a good deal to do, but I think we’re long overdue for a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you have in mind?” Nicole raised an eyebrow as Waverly turned to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wet...and hot…” Waverly pulled Nicole closer by the bottom of her shirt, pressing a gentle kiss to her chin before whispering, “Something that feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>so damn good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hoping you’re implying mindblowing sex,” Nicole reached down and lifted Waverly up, wrapped her legs around her waist, “but I’m also really hoping you’re talking about a shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m talking about both, Sheriff.” Waverly purred, gently nipping at Nicole’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole’s eyes widened and she cleared her throat. “Then let’s...let’s get in the damn shower.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell at me on twitter @deputyydipshit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>